The Serpent And The Lion
by Rising Black Phoenix
Summary: As Ginny Weasley watches her oldest brother get married, she starts to think that there will be no day like this for her. And as her 6th year approaches, plans are being set in motion that will change her life. Full summary inside.
1. The Wedding

**As Ginny Weasley watches her oldest brother get married, she starts to think that there will be no day like this for her. And as her 6th year approaches, plans are being set in motion that will change her live and the lives of a few Slytherins as well. Will these plans backfire or will everything turn out for the best? Read to find out. **

Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour walked slowly down the makeshift isle, linked arm in arm as they made their way toward Arthur Weasley. He was the man chosen by the bride and groom to perform the wedding; they were the couple chosen by the gods to unite on this fine spring day.

The sun could not have chosen a more perfect day to shed its light on a group of happily gathered people. It was a beautiful spring day, and that only enhanced the splendor of this joyful occasion. From a nearby tree, flowers cascaded like rain upon the couple as they reached the altar, ready to be wed.

They turned and faced each other, unlinking arms and taking hold of each other's hands. Arthur smiled proudly at them and slowly pulled out a small, black, leather-bound book.

"Dearly beloved," Arthur began, still beaming brightly at Bill and Fleur, "Today we are gathered to celebrate the union of Bill and Fleur."

"Bill, Fleur, would you please extend your wands?" He asked; Bill and Fleur quickly nodded and pulled out their wands. "Let's begin." As Arthur began to speak in a language, which sounded suspiciously like Elvish, sliver sparks began flying from Bill's wand. He continued speaking, and the same happened to the flaxen haired woman across from his son, illuminating Bill's scared face.

Arthur paused and glanced at the crowed standing behind his son and daughter-in-law and cleared his throat. "Bill, do you take this woman, to be your wife? In sickness and in heath, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?" Arthur asked his son, who grinned very wolfishly.

"I do." Bill said, smiling at Fleur beside him.

"And, Fleur, do you this man, to be your husband? In sickness and in heath, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?" He asked Fleur nodded.

"Je vais. Yes, I do." Fleur replied smiling sweetly at Bill, then at Arthur.

Arthur slowly closed his eyes, as well as the book in his hands. "I now, by the power vested in me do pronounce you husband and wife." Arthur said as Ron, Bill's youngest brother handed him Fleur's ring and while Ginny, Bill's only sister and youngest sibling handed Fleur Bill's ring.

Bill slowly slipped a narrow white gold band on Fleur's finger, his eyes dancing with excitement and happiness. As Fleur slipped a second white gold band onto Bill's finger, tears started falling from her eyes, then Bill slowly lifted Fleur's veil and leaned in to kiss her.

"I give you Mr. and Mrs. Bill Weasley, ladies and gentlemen!" Arthur shouted cheers erupted from behind them. Ginny diverted her eyes sadly, tears slowly forming in her eyes.


	2. The Break Up

Else where in England. At Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy and his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson, her sister Elektra, Blaise Zabini, Cassandra Forrester and of course Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle sat in the immense den. All seven of them lying on the floor.

"Draco?" Pansy asked sweetly. Draco grunted in a non commenting way and looked up at her. "Can I talk to you upstairs?" Draco raised his eyebrow inquisitively.

"Sure." He replied as he stood to his feet and held out his hand to Pansy, pulling her to her feet as well. "We'll be right back."

The other five Slytherins nodded and went back to their own conversations.

"So, Elektra, is it true that you and Snape had an illicit affair in your seventh year?" Cassie asked, raising her eyebrow. Elektra nodded slowly.

"Oh, my God! I thought Pansy was just kidding!" Cassie exclaimed, while Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle shuddered.

"How could you shag Snape, Lektra?" Blaise asked disgust evident in his deep voice. Elektra shrugged and smiled slightly.

"Don't tell me you're jealous, Zabini?" She replied sardonically, causing Blaise to scowl, Cassie and Crabbe to laugh uproariously and Goyle to sit there confusedly, as always.

"Of course not! I hate Snape and I don't fancy guys!" Blaise replied heatedly glaring daggers at Elektra and Cassie.

"And, in case you haven't noticed, I do have a girlfriend!" he continued to rant, Cassie nodded in agreement.

"Okay that is true, O Gentle Playboy! I will give you that, but it does seem suspicious that you always follow Draco around, even into the lavatory!" Cassie said causing Crabbe to laugh harder and Elektra to snicker softly. Goyle continued to sit there confusedly.

"But, Cassie, how come we never see this girlfriend of his?" Elektra asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Blaise.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upstairs in Draco's bedroom, Pansy pulled Draco over to his king-sized canopy bed and pushed him down.

"Pansy, this really isn't the time for a quick shag session." Draco complained, Pansy just smiled sweetly and nodded her head.

"I know, Drake. I know. Besides, I didn't bring you up here to shag you." Pansy replied, closing her eyes and smiling slightly.

"Then why did you bring me up here?" Draco asked annoyance evident in his voice. Pansy smiled again.

"Damn it, Pansy! Spit it out! I don't really have time for this!" Draco shouted loudly, so loud in fact that the five teens in the den heard him perfectly.

"Oh, for the sake of the Gods, Draco! For once in your life, shut the fuck up!" Pansy shouted back.

"You can't stand it when you're not the center of attention!" Draco looked taken aback and stared up at Pansy slightly awed.

"Ooh, sounds like they're having a little tiff!" Crabbe laughed, shaking his head slightly. Elektra and Cassie looked at each other and nodded.

"Uh, we'll be right back!" Elektra yelled, pulling Cassie to her feet then dragging her out of the den behind her.

"Don't worry, _Gentle Playboy_, I'll bring her back in one piece!" Blaise, Goyle and Crabbe stared after them; all three of them wearing dumbfounded expressions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back upstairs, Pansy was pacing angrily in front of Draco, who was still sitting on his bed. "You know, I am so tired of your shit, Malfoy!" She finally yelled.

"You know what you have to do then don't you?" Draco asked maliciously, Pansy nodded and smiled at him.

"Yeah, dump your sorry ass! You're nothing but dead weight for me!" Draco raised his eyebrows amusedly and smirked.

"What are you smirking at?" Pansy asked acidly, which caused Draco's smirk to widen.

"I'm a dead weight? You've done nothing to help me in anyway except to give me a couple of quick shags whenever I wanted!" Draco yelled back, gracefully slipping off his bed and stalked over to Pansy, whose eyes instantly filled with fear.

"You've never dedicated you life to anything, not even to the Dark Lord! Where your loyalties should have laid all the while! Get out of my sight. NOW." He breathed venomously; Pansy quickly nodded and ran to the door, not even glancing behind her as she exited the room.

As she made her way down the stairs, Pansy ran into Cassie and Elektra. "Pansy? What's wrong?" Elektra asked her year younger sister, Pansy just shrugged and shoved her way past them.

"Pansy! Wait up!" Elektra then turned and followed her sister quickly down the stairs; Cassie however continued up the stairs to Draco's bedroom and upon reaching the door knocked softly.

"Sod off!" Draco yelled, Cassie winced slightly, but knocked again. "I told you to sod off!" The door flew open to reveal a red faced and frustrated Draco.

"Sorry, I'm gonna go back down stairs…" Cassie turned around swiftly and started for the stairs, but Draco stopped her by grabbing her wrist. She looked back at him fearfully; she hated it when Draco was angry he really did live up to his namesake.

"Cassie, wait.." He whispered Cassie could see the glint of tears in Draco's steel-gray eyes. "Please…" Cassie nodded and gently pulled Draco's hand into her own.

"Dray, what happened?" she asked, Draco looked up at her. "Sorry." she whispered a hurried apology, Draco shook his head and smirked slightly.

"We broke up." He replied, Cassie gasped. "It's was very mutual. We were both dead weights to one another." Draco continued and Cassie nodded somewhat understandingly.

"Right, see, that's her problem. Besides, I've always thought you could do so much better than Pansy anyway, and so has Blaise." Cassie said, causing Draco to smile.

This was the first time she had ever seen Draco smile, and he was smiling at _her._ But, why? It's nothing… right?


	3. Back At The Burrow

Back at the Burrow, Ginny was sitting alone under the shade of a willow, the branches swaying in the light breeze. She stared intently at Bill and Fleur, tears still in her eyes.

"I should be happy for them, so why am I so jealous?" Ginny asked herself, gently wiping her eyes.

Soft footsteps startled her and she looked up quickly to see Harry Potter walking slowly towards her.

"Hey, Gin." He said softly as he sat down next her. Ginny smiled wanly at Harry and leaned back against the trunk of the willow with a heavy sigh.

"They look really happy don't they?" Harry asked Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, they do." she replied glancing sideways at Harry, who was staring at her intently.

"What are you staring at, Harry?" She asked, a new wave of tears starting to form in her eyes.

Harry blushed and shook his head. "Nothing, I just spaced out." He said quickly, his cheeks flushing lightly.

Ginny nodded skeptically. "Alright, well I should get back up to the house and help Mum with dinner." With that Ginny quickly stood up and started walking quickly back up to the house. Harry nodded slightly and sighed heavily.

As Ginny made her way through the crowed of family and friends, she started sobbing wiping her tears as quickly as they formed.

As she grew closer to the house, Ginny encountered a firm body and the impact sent them both sprawling to the ground.

"I'm sorry." Ginny said, hurriedly giving her quick apology. She looked up to see none other than her second eldest brother, Charlie.

Charlie smiled down at his sister then grabbed her hand pulling her to her feet.

"Oh, no problem, Gin-Bug." He replied causing Ginny to scowl slightly.

She hated it when one of her brothers called her 'Gin-Bug', but Charlie was the only one she let get away with calling her that without bodily harm.

"Charlie! When did you get here?" Ginny asked as she threw her arms around her brother's neck. "We weren't expecting you until next week! Bill and Fleur will be so happy!"

Charlie nodded and smirked in such a way that reminded Ginny of Draco Malfoy. She shuddered slightly at the thought.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise to at least be here for the wedding reception." Charlie answered, a bright smile appearing on his lips to replace the Malfoy-esque smirk.

"So, what do you say we go join the happy couple?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, you go ahead. I was just on my way in to help Mum with dinner." she said as she slowly started past Charlie and back up the house.

"But, we'll catch up later, okay?" Ginny called back over her shoulder, Charlie nodded and started towards his older brother and his sister-in-law.

"Charlie!" Fleur exclaimed, a bright smile on her lips. "What are you doing here? Bill and I thought you were not to arrive until tomorrow evening!"

Charlie chuckled softly and hugged her tightly, giving her a quick peck on the cheek and turned to his brother. "Well, I thought it would be a nice surprise to at least get here for the reception. Congratulations! Oh, I have your gift back up at the house."

Bill laughed and pulled Charlie into a bear-hug. "I am glad to see you, Bill. But I want to live!"

Bill released him, and Charlie was now gasping for air. "Sorry, just happy to see you." Bill said, slowly slipping his arm around his wife's waist. "Have you seen Mum and Dad yet?"

Charlie shook his head. "You wouldn't have happened to see where Ginny ran off to?" Bill then asked.

"She went up to the house." Fleur provided. Charlie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, she ran into me on her way up." Charlie rubbed his chest. "I think she left bruises." Bill and Fleur laughed and both drew Charlie into a tight hug.

Fleur looked up as she heard her name being called. "I am sorry, Charlie. My mother is calling for Bill and me. We will see you later?" She said, glancing over her shoulder.

"Oui, Maman, nous venons! Sorry, Charlie." Fleur took Bill's hand a pulled him behind her as they walked over to Fleur's mother.

Charlie sighed and started to wander among the guests and occasionally seeing a familiar face; he would stop and chat for a few minutes.

"Charlie! Charlie, over here!" He looked up to see Hermione Granger and his youngest brother Ron, running towards him.

"Hullo Ron! 'Mione!" Charlie said when Ron and Hermione reached him. "How've you two been?"

Ron and Hermione both shrugged. Charlie then laughed and pulled them into a tight hug.

"We're glad to see you as well Charlie, but are you trying to kill us?" Hermione asked her voice strained. Ron gasped in agreement and tried to wriggle out of Charlie's arms.

'So, that's the welcome I get after a year away! I see how it's going to be, Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Charlie replied as he released them, he then turned from them and started sobbing.

"Give it up Charlie! We're not going to fall for your fake crying bit!" Ron said, laughing slightly. Charlie turned towards him slightly.

"No?" he asked. Ron and Hermione shook their heads. "Damn! Ah, well, it was worth a try!" The three of them started laughing.

"Have you seen Harry?" Ron asked, looking over at Hermione. Charlie shook his head.

The two teenagers sighed heavily. "We've been looking everywhere for him! We can't seem to find him!"

Charlie raised his eyebrows. "Is that him?" He pointed to the willow where Ginny had been sitting earlier.

"YES! Thanks, Charlie!"

With that, the pair ran off towards the willow, leaving Charlie laughing and shaking his head. "Well, should find Mum and Dad. They'll kill me if I don't." Charlie sighed and started off in search of his mother and father.


	4. Looking For Mum & Back To Malfoy Manor

Up at the house, Ginny slowly opened the kitchen door and walked in cautiously. "Mum, are you in here?" Ginny asked as she glanced around the dark kitchen. "MUM! Where are you?" She yelled up the staircase.

"Ginny? Why are you yelling?"

"Yeah, what's the bloody problem?" Ginny wheeled around to face her older twin brothers Fred and George. "What's the bloody problem?" George asked again.

Ginny shrugged and shook her head. "Nothing, just looking for Mum." The twins raised their eyebrows and nodded skeptically.

"She out in the garden with Fleur's mother. What's her name?" Fred said, looking at his brother, who just shrugged. "Renee, right?" George laughed.

"Sounds good to me!" he replied. Ginny shook her head in disbelief.

"You two are absolutely hopeless!" Ginny exclaimed, causing Fred and George to beam brightly. "Her name is Dominique."

"We are so glad you finally see that, Gin-Bug!" The twins yelled simultaneously, and then they both yelped in pain as Ginny's fists made contact with their jaws.

"Don't call me that!" She said angrily as she stormed up the stairs to her bedroom. Fred and George looked at each other confused and shrugged.

"Must be her time of the month." George commented.

"I heard that! And no, it's not!" Ginny yelled down the stairs at her brother. George flinched and glanced at Fred, who was shaking with laughter.

"And what is so funny, brother mine?" Fred cleared his throat and shook his head. George raised his eyebrows and nodded skeptically. "Sure, I'll let it go for now. But next time, I expect you to back me up!"

Fred then doubled over with laughter, tears forming in his eyes. "Y-you know something?" He gasped, George shook his head.

"Well, I always knew it was so." George and Fred turn around quickly coming face to face with Charlie. "How've you two been?" He asked, the twins shrugged simultaneously.

"Fine, I suppose. And you, dear Charlie?" Fred asked, feigning innocent sweetness. Charlie smiled and walked over to his brothers.

"Very well. Now, where are Mum and Dad? I've been looking for them everywhere and I can't seem to find them." Charlie replied George and Fred started sniggering, causing him to raise his eyebrows.

"What exactly is so funny, twins?" he asked.

Fred cleared his throat and pointed out to the garden, from where Charlie had just come. "They're out in the garden. They must be wearing invisibility cloaks when you were out there, because I can see them now." Charlie turned to face the window which Fred was pointing out of, to his mother and father talking with a flaxen haired woman in her mid to late forties and very tall, dark haired man about the same age.

"See? Right there, talking to Fleur's parents." George said. Charlie nodded and walked towards the door. "Leaving so soon, Charlie?" Charlie looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"You know, I heard you got some poor, innocent seventh year pregnant, George. Or was that just a rumor?" Charlie responded, George's face instantly paled and his mouth dropped open.

Fred looked over at George in shock. "George Weasley! What the bloody hell?!" Fred yelled in George's ear, snapping him out of his daze.

"I didn't! Charlie's making it up!" George yelled back. Both boys turned and glared at Charlie, but he was already out the door and walking towards their parents. "We can't let him tell them that rumor. They'll skin me alive!" Fred nodded in agreement.

"It was nice knowing you, my dear brother." Was all Fred said as they rushed out the door after Charlie.

Malfoy Manor was eerily quiet as Cassie and Draco walked back down the stairs to the den. Cassie glanced sideways at Draco, a slight smirk on her lips.

'Something good finally happened…' Cassie thought, starting to giggle softly. Draco looked at her in confusion.

"What on in Salazar's name are you giggling about?" He asked, Cassie shook her head and smiled, causing him to raise his eyebrows.

"It's nothing you'd want to know." she replied. Draco shrugged and turned the corner at the bottom of the staircase.

"Draco, wait for me!" Cassie yelled running the rest of the way down the stairs and around the corner, only to run into Draco.

"Ow." Draco whispered as he placed his hands on Cassie's shoulders to steady her.

"You know how much your house scares me." she scolded, looking up into his eyes. Draco nodded and smirked.

"Yeah, but I never really cared before." Draco replied. Cassie stared up at him indignantly and scoffed.

"Stupid sodding Draco Malfoy." Cassie whispered as she shoved her way past him. Draco chuckled and followed her closely, so closely in fact she could feel his breath on her neck.

"Damn, stop breathing down my neck!"

"Why?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrows. Cassie turned to face him and looked him hard in the eyes.

"It makes me uncomfortable, alright?" she replied, causing Draco to smirk widely.

"What exactly are you smirking at?" Draco shrugged and raised his hand to cup Cassie's cheek gently.

"Nothing, love. Nothing at all." The sound of someone clearing their throat caused Draco and Cassie to jump slightly.

"Well, what have we here?" Blaise asked as he walked up to them. Draco and Cassie shrug simultaneously.

"Okay, then. How about you two join us back in the den, hmm?" Blaise raised his eyebrows at them.

"Blaise, do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Cassie asked him cheerfully as she and Draco walked past him. Blaise shook his head and stared after them before following, confusion clear in his eyes.

Back in the den, Pansy was sitting silently next to Elektra, who was stroking her hair softly. "Shh, it will all turn out. Just wait and see Draco will be crawling back to you before you can say 'Avada Kedavra'." Elektra said soothingly, while Crabbe and Goyle nodded in agreement.

The door opened slowly causing the four teens to look up. Elektra's face instantly contorted in anger when she saw Draco and Cassie hand-in-hand. When Pansy saw this, a new wave of tears washed over her and she buried her face in her sister's lap.

"What's her problem?" Blaise asked, oblivious to the situation. Elektra scoffed loudly and pointed to the two behind Blaise.

"What about them? They're just standing there, innocent as can be." he muttered, raising his eyebrows slightly.

Cassie smirked. She could always count on Blaise in sticky situations.

"Crabbe, Goyle, kindly escort Elektra and Pansy off of the estate." Draco said, glaring at the two girls. Crabbe shook his head and slowly put his arm around Elektra's shoulders, while Goyle rose from his seat and stepped protectively in front of the two.

"Don't be fools." Cassie said calmly as she walked slowly over to them. "Are you willing to risk your pathetic lives for these two?" Both Blaise and Draco looked at her in shock.

"Are you seriously ready to do that?" Goyle's face screwed up into confusion and Crabbe stared blankly at her.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then." Draco said, pulling his wand from his robe pocket, Blaise and Cassie nodded in agreement, pulling out their own wands as well. Crabbe quickly stood up, pulling the still sobbing Pansy and the shocked Elektra with him.

"We'll take them. Just don't point your wands at us." Crabbe said quickly as he and Goyle dragged Elektra and Pansy past them and out of the den. Draco smirked self-satisfied and glanced at Blaise and Cassie, who were now hugging each other.

'Well, that was entertaining!' Draco thought as he walked over to the sofa and plopped down softly. Cassie and Blaise broke apart and looked at the lounging Draco.

"So…" Blaise started. Cassie looked at him and then back at Draco.

"So what?" She asked confused. Draco laughed and shook his head. "Come on! What?" Blaise laughed and patted Cassie's head as though she were a little child.

"It's nothing to be worried about, Forrester." Blaise said as he walked over to the sofa and sat next to Draco. Cassie looked at Draco pointedly, causing him to smirk again.

"Oh, you two are infuriating!" Cassie exclaimed putting her hands on her hips and turning her back to them. The two boys started laughing and Cassie groaned inwardly. She hated it when they were like this, giddy as schoolgirls and unwilling to let her in on it.

"Alright, I think I'm leaving now." Cassie said, causing Draco and Blaise to stop laughing and stare at her in confusion.

"Whatever for?" Draco asked, Cassie smirked and turned to face him. "We have everything you need right here." Draco spread his hands for emphisis; Blaise sniggered and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, stay for a while longer. I'm sure we could find something entertaining to do." Blaise smiled and winked at Cassie, who started laughing uproariously. "What's so bloody funny?"

Cassie shrugged and walked over to them, her eyes sparkling with mischief and excitement. Both boys then looked at one another extremely confused.


	5. Viktor And Ciel, Lust At Malfoy Manor

"George Anthony Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at the top of her lungs.

George flinched and slowly walked over to his mother, whose face was a violent red.

"Yes, dearest mother mine?" George asked innocently, looking sheepishly up at her. Mrs. Weasley shook her head and glanced at her second oldest son.

"What is this I hear about you getting an innocent girl pregnant, George Anthony?" she asked glaring up at her son. George stuttered and started shaking his head.

"Why are you shaking you head, young man?"

"It's not true, Mum. Charlie made it up." George explained. Mrs. Weasley looked at Charlie, who was shaking with silent laughter.

"I swear, Mum. I'm still a…" George's voice faded causing Mrs. Weasley and Charlie to raise their eyebrows.

"Still a what?" Charlie asked. George blushed furiously.

"I'm still a virgin, Charlie. Are you happy now?" he replied. Charlie's eyes widened, as did Fred's and Mrs. Weasley's.

"Are you serious, George?" Charlie asked astounded. George nodded. "Fred? You too?" Fred nodded in agreement. "Bloody 'ell!" Charlie started laughing uproariously.

"Charles! Stop laughing!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "I am glad that at lease two of my boys are still somewhat innocent!" She then threw her arms around the twins, her anger having completely disappeared.

"MUM!" The twins yelled. "Let us go!" They tried to squirm their way out of their mother's arms.

"Oh, this is wonderful! I am so proud if you!" Mrs. Weasley said over and over as she hugged her sons tighter.

Down by the willow, Harry looked up as he heard footsteps.

"There you are, mate. Been looking everywhere for you, we have." Ron said as he plopped down beside his best friend. Harry sighed heavily.

"Harry, what's the matter?" Hermione asked sitting on Harry's other side. Harry shook his head and sigh again.

"Don't be daft! Of course, something is wrong! Now, what is it?"

"It's nothing you should be worried about, Hermione." Harry replied vaguely. Hermione groaned and glanced at Ron.

"Come on, mate. What's up?" Ron asked. Harry glared at him and nodded.

"Fine, if you must know…" Harry started. Hermione gasped looking up towards the house.

"What?" Harry and Ron directed their gaze to the house as well.

"What's he doing here?" Ron asked angrily. Hermione quickly scrambled to her feet, pulling Harry with her.

"Oh, Ron. Honestly, it's been three years since we last saw him." Hermione scolded Ron as she started up to the house, dragging Harry behind her, the two of them quickly followed by Ron.

"And I would have liked it to be longer!" Ron yelled to her. Hermione shook her head and walked faster.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Harry asked her as she yanked him arm forcefully. Hermione smiled back at him.

"Viktor's here." she replied simply.

"Viktor? Viktor Krum?" Hermione nodded. "What the bloody hell is he doing here?" Harry asked astounded, Hermione shrugged and released Harry's hand.

"Viktor. Bloody wonderful." Ron muttered as he and Harry followed behind Hermione. Harry chuckled and Ron shot him a dark look.

"Hermione!" Viktor exclaimed when he caught site of the trio. Hermione smiled brightly at him and ran up to him. "How have you been?" he asked, Hermione shrugged.

"Alright, I suppose. What about you?" Hermione replied before Viktor pulled her into a tight hug and lifted her feet off the ground. Ron glared at him and started muttering under his breath.

"I have been wonderful. In fact, I am engaged." He said, a smile on his face. Hermione gasped happily and hugged Viktor tighter, if that was possible.

"That's wonderful! Who's the lucky girl?" Hermione asked as Viktor sat her back down.

"Ciel!" Viktor called. A woman in her early twenties looked up and smiled brightly.

"Yes, Viktor?" She called back.

"Could you come over here?" Ciel nodded and quickly walked over to them.

"Hermione, this is Ciel, my fiancée. Ciel, this is Hermione, a dear friend." Ciel extended her hand to Hermione, who took it quickly in her own.

"Hermione, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Viktor speaks very highly of you." Ciel said.

Hermione blushed and smiled slightly. Ron and Harry clear their throats loudly and Viktor looked at them in surprise.

"Harry!" Viktor said as he extended his hand. "What a surprise, how are you?" Harry shook Viktor's hand and shrugged.

"Well enough, I guess." Harry replied. "Ron, say hello."

"Hello, Viktor." Ron said, slightly happier than before. Viktor smiled at him and surprisingly pulled him into a hug.

"So, this is the man who stole Hermione from me!" Ciel looked at Hermione questioningly, causing her to blush.

"That was three years ago. I assure you, there is nothing between us now except friendship." Hermione said quickly, glaring at Viktor and the still shocked Ron.

"Viktor, what brings you and Ciel here?"

"Ciel is Fleur's third cousin on her father's side of the family." Viktor replied as he released Ron, who was now gasping for air.

"Oh, that's wonderful." Harry said, earning him strange looks from Ron and Viktor. "What?" Viktor and Ron started laughing.

"Nothing, what do you gentlemen say we go off in search of the groom and let the ladies talk for a while, hmm?" Viktor suggested. Harry and Ron quickly nodded in agreement. "We will see you two later."

Ciel and Hermione nodded and started talking again while the three men walked off in search of Bill.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up at the house, Ginny was sitting in her bedroom staring out the window at the party below.

"Everyone looks so happy." She whispered as she spotted Bill and Fleur. Sighing heavily she turned from the window and walked over to her trunk.

"I suppose I should start packing. Term starts in a week's time."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, at Malfoy Manor, Draco and Blaise sat silently in the den waiting for Cassie to return. 'What exactly does this girl have in mind?' Blaise thought as he heard the door open and looked up.

Both boys' eyes widened as Cassie walked in, wearing an almost completely see-through black negligee. "What are you wearing?" Draco croaked out. Cassie shrugged and walked over to them.

"What don't like it?" She asked, running her hands down her sides. Blaise and Draco shook their heads. "So, you do… or you don't?"

"We do! We do!" Blaise yelled as he stood up, Cassie chuckled softly and shook her head as she pushed Blaise back down onto the sofa.

"So, what are you going to do with us?" Draco asked raising his eyebrows suggestively. Cassie shrugged and lightly ran her hand over Draco's inner thigh, causing him to groan slightly.

"Blaise, could you leave the den for a while?" Cassie asked, glancing over at him. Blaise shrugged and stood up again.

"How long of a while?" He asked as he walked towards the door.

"An hour." Draco answered. Cassie raised her eyebrows and nodded in agreement, as she straddled Draco.

Blaise groaned and quickly walked out of the den. As soon as Draco heard the door close, he stood up causing Cassie to quickly wrap her legs around his waist.

"Draco, what are you doing?" she asked as he gently laid her back on the sofa. "I wanted to play with you a little first." Cassie pouted, causing Draco to smirk wickedly as he began to unbutton his shirt.

"Too bad, so sad." Draco responded, now unbuckling his belt. Cassie looked up at him and smiled.

She then grabbed the waistband of his jeans and pulled him closer, which caught him by surprise.

"I can do it quicker." she whispered. Draco's smirk widened as he felt Cassie's hands working quickly to unzip his jeans. She paused slightly to look up into his eyes, but she was disappointed to find them closed.

"Draco…" She said softly as she slowly pulled the offending article of clothing down his hips.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco asked causing Cassie to scoff and stand up. "I'm serious. Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her again.

She responded by pressing her body against his and slowly bringing her lips to his, where she then captured them in a soft, but passionate kiss.


	6. Interruptions, Plans, Surprise Visit

Draco groaned softly as Cassie's leg gently pressed against his erection. Cassie then pulled away slowly, pulling Draco down onto the sofa.

"Cassie." Draco whispered as she let her hands start roaming his body, slowly moving between his legs.

Draco's breath quickened considerably when Cassie slid her hand under the waistband of his boxers, gently caressing his manhood.

Draco then quickly trapped Cassie's mouth under his own, gently biting her bottom lip seeking admittance. She quickly obliged allowing Draco to explore the cavern of her mouth.

As their tongues wrestled, Draco slowly slipped the straps of Cassie's negligee off her shoulders, while Cassie's hands came up to Draco's shoulders, pulling him closer.

Cassie pulled away, gasping for air. Draco slowly started to unbutton the front of her negligee, revealing her voluptuous breasts. Draco smirked at Cassie's sharp inhalation as he massaged her erect nipple between his thumb and middle finger.

The sound of the door opening caused the two to jump. Draco glanced angrily at the door. "Blaise Fucking Zabini!" he yelled, climbing off Cassie and walked over to the door.

"Sorry, mate. I just realized I forgot my books." Blaise replied, his face turning red when he spied Cassie on the couch.

"Wow." he whispered, his eyes widening and his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Honestly, when was the last time you got laid, Blaise?" Cassie asked curiously, when she caught him staring at her.

"And, I must say… the moment is quite ruined now!" she said angrily, buttoning the front of her negligee. Draco nodded in agreement while glaring at Blaise.

"I agree." Draco said, sighing heavily as he sat on the couch beside Cassie. "And, one thing wrong with your excuse, my friend. You didn't have a book or books."

Cassie laughed at Blaise's paling face. "You pervert." She said to him fondly, shaking her head. Draco looked at her in confusion.

Did she accept the fact that Blaise, had he not been caught, would have listened to them while they were shagging? Moreover, did she just-? He was just extremely confused.

"Okay, so I didn't have any books with me. I found one that I forgot to take with me on the way outta here." Blaise retaliated. Cassie nodded skeptically, a smirk on her lips.

"Blaise, I'm worried for you. You need a girl. A real girl, Blaise." She said a mischievous glint in her eyes as she saw the expression that crossed her friend's face.. "Who, though?"

Cassie glanced at Draco, who shrugged.

"I have no idea, either. But, it shouldn't be too hard to find Blaise a girl, what with him being an extremely handsome, tall, sweet, funny, caring guy." Cassie said thoughtfully, ticking each thing off on her fingers.

Draco looked at her in surprise, why if he did not know better… he would say that she fancied Blaise. "I know the perfect girl." he said, smirking slightly.

"Too bad she's already taken." Blaise and Cassie looked at him, confusion clear in their eyes.

"Who?" they asked simultaneously, causing Draco's smirk to widen.

"Why, Ms. Forrester, of course." Draco replied, wrapping his arm around Cassie's waist. "But, there is one other… though her family and house are definitely a bit of a problem. But, her beauty, like Cassie's is beyond compare."

Cassie looked at Draco, one eyebrow cocked. What in the world was he up to?

"My beauty beyond compare? You must be nutters; I'm plainer than an old maid." She said softly, running her fingers through her deep red-brown hair and closing her stormy hazel eyes.

Blaise chuckled softly. "Obviously, you don't think very highly of yourself, Forrester…" he alleged, raising his eyebrows at her. Cassie shook her head, a shy smile crossing her lips.

"Of course I don't, Playboy… There's nothing to think highly of." She replied, causing both boys to scoff loudly. "Obviously, you two think there is?" Cassie asked her tone disbelieving.

Draco and Blaise nodded. "Of course, Cassie. But may we continue our previous discussion?" Draco asked politely, leading her back to the sofa and beckoning Blaise to follow.

"Okay, so who is this girl who's beauty other than Cassie's is beyond compare?" Blaise asked once they were all seated again. Draco smirked, his eyes sparkling.

"Why, no other than Ms. Ginevra Molly Weasley, of course." Draco said softly, glancing sideways at Blaise. Cassie gasped softly.

"Draco, you are a genius! But, she's far more beautiful than I am… I would love to have looks like hers." She said, leaning back against the sofa, her eyes closed and a sad smile on her lips.

Blaise sat silently, staring at Cassie, muted lust and longing gleaming in his dark eyes. "Alright." he finally said, after a few moments of silence. "But, only if you do one thing for me…"

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Oh, and what is that?" he asked, eyebrows still raised and a smirk placed on his lips. Blaise smirked back at Draco, still staring at Cassie.

"Don't tell anyone. It has to be between the three of us." he said, turning his gaze to Draco, who nodded slightly. "And, if at first you don't succeed, try, try again!"

Cassie laughed softly at Blaise's randomness, catching him staring at her again. She noticed the subdued lust and longing in his eyes and felt her face flush.

"So, gentlemen, I think I shall go dress myself appropriately. If you will excuse me…" she said, standing up slowly, then walking past Blaise, her eyes meeting his.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There… all packed." Ginny exclaimed as she slammed her trunk closed. She stood up, brushing her skirt off as she walked over to the window.

A smile crossed Ginny's lips as she looked out her window, her eyes quickly finding her mother and father.

Ginny laughed softly and called down to her mother. "Mum, what are you doing?! Trying to kill the twins?!"

Mrs. Weasley's head snapped up as she jumped in surprised, which caused her to release her two sons.

"Oh, Ginny darling! What are you doing up there?" she called back up to her daughter, as Fred and George quickly ran off before their mother could once again start smothering them.

"Mum, could you have Gin come down for a little while?" Charlie asked, glancing up at his sister and then at his mother. Mrs. Weasley shrugged. "Well, it's just that she's missing one hell of a party and…"

"I'll be down in a few minutes, Mum! I'm just changing!" Ginny called down, winking at her brother. A smirk crossed Charlie's lips as he winked back at his sister then turned to find Bill once again.

A few moments later, Ginny was rushing back into the crowed yard. "Ginny!" called a new arrival.

She looked up to see her closest and most unlikely friend, Slytherin seventh year Cassie Forrester running towards her.

"Cassie! What are you doing here?" Ginny exclaimed, running to meet the girl. "I thought you were going to be out of the country…"

A smile crossed the Slytherin's lips as she looked at the Gryffindor.

"I was. I got back today, spent a little time with Draco and Blaise… speaking of I'm on limited time to be here…" Cassie replied, causing Ginny to raise her eyebrows.

Ginny started at Cassie for a moment. "Limited time?" she questioned, curiosity clear in her voice. Cassie smirked mysteriously.

"I can't explain right now… but just know, that whatever happens when we return to Hogwarts, is only happening for the best. It's happening for you." the Slytherin answered, silently praying this would work the way she wanted it to.

Harry looked around his eyes resting on Ginny's fiery red hair, a soft smile crossed his lips. As he saw who she was talking to his eyes hardened and then ran towards her and Cassie.

"Ginny, are you okay?" he asked, concern evident in his voice as he glared at Cassie.

"Hey, Potter. What's got your wand in a knot?" Cassie asked, catching his glare.

"What are you doing here, Forrester? Why aren't you with your precious Malfoy and Zabini?" Harry asked coldly, grabbing Ginny's arm and pulling her away from Cassie.

"Harry, let me go!" Ginny yelled as she tried to twist her arm from Harry's grasp. "Damn it, Potter, she's my friend! Now let me go!" she glared up at Harry before bringing her high-heeled foot down upon his.

"Ouch!" Harry exclaimed, now hopping on one foot while massaging the other.

Ginny and Cassie giggled softly as they ran down towards the willow Ginny had been sitting under earlier that day.

"Gin, I would love to stay… with you and to see Charlie again." Cassie said, her face flushing slightly. "But, I really must be getting back to Malfoy Manor, Dray and Playboy...they're waiting for me…"

Ginny nodded slowly, her chocolate eyes shining dejectedly. "Okay, I'll see you on the train and I'll give Charlie a _kiss _for you." Ginny said, winking as she mentioned her brother. She then hugged Cassie tightly before the girl apparated.

"See you…"

"What did you do that for, Gin? I was only worried that she would do something to you." Harry said as Ginny walked past him towards the house and party, while he continued nursing his foot.

Ginny scoffed and shook her head slightly. "Whatever, Harry." she said somewhat stiffly as she continued past him and back up towards the party.

"Stupid bloody Harry Potter. Thinks he can go around hurting my friends."


	7. A Talk, A Plot & An Argument

Blaise sighed heavily as he rested his head against the back of the sofa, glancing around the den. "Why is it that women take for ever to get changed?" he asked, closing his eyes and sighing again.

Draco yawned slightly and shrugged. "I don't know, mate. But, I heard Mum say something one time about 'It's good to make the men folk wait.' or some rubbish like that." he answered, eyes glued to the door.

Cassie sighed softly as she walked back into the den, wearing a pair of faded denim jeans and a dark green tank top.

"Sorry it took me so long. I had to make a quick run to a friend's house for something." she said, walking over to the sofa.

She sat down between Draco and Blaise, who leaned closer and whispered softly in Cassie's ear, "You look simply beautiful."

"Thanks, Blaise." Cassie replied softly, her cheeks flushing lightly.

Draco looked at Blaise, his eyebrows raised. Blaise just smirked slightly and shrugged.

"No worries mate. I'm not trying to steal your girl." he said as he held up in hands in mock surrender, causing Draco to chuckle softly.

"Good one, mate. Like you could ever steal a girl from me in the first place." Draco said, a wide smirk crossing his lips.

"Anyway, Cassie, what exactly did you have to leave the manor for?" he asked softly, looking down at her.

She paled slightly. "Oh, nothing important. Just some girl thing that you two wouldn't be interested in." Cassie replied, starting to regret saying anything about her leaving the manor.

"I was just really checking to see that she was still coming back to school. She's just getting out of a really bad relationship."

Blaise nodded slightly. "I understand." he said to her softly, a slight smile on his lips. "Draco, would you mind if I stepped out of the den with Cassie for a moment?"

Draco shrugged slightly and gestured towards the door. "Be my guest. Just don't try anything, Cassie won't save your sorry arse." he replied, smirking in a slightly malicious way.

"Just don't take too long now."

Cassie rolled her eyes at Draco as she stood up, pulling Blaise with her. "Come on, Playboy." she said, smiling at the boy as they walked towards the door, still hand in hand.

Once outside the den, Cassie turned to look at Blaise questioningly. "What's up, Blaise?" she asked concerned, wondering what he could possibly have to talk about with her that Draco could not know.

Blaise took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. "Well, Cassie, you see…" he started, running a hand nervously through his black hair; his pale cheeks tinted a light pink.

'Blaise, blushing? Is the world about to end?' Cassie thought to herself, biting her bottom lip as she looked over Blaise's body.

"Blaise, you know you can talk to me about anything and everything… short of what you did with my cousin at the ball last year." she said with a slight smirk.

Blaise laughed softly and shook his head slightly. "A girl as beautiful as you really shouldn't smirk like that." he replied, looking deeply into Cassie's hazel-green eyes.

"Besides, I never did anything with Christiana. Draco did, though."

Cassie raised an inquisitive eyebrow, her arms crossed. "Really now? Neither Draco nor Christi have ever said a word about it." she said, placing her hand over her mouth as she coughed softly.

Blaise laughed again and shook his head. "Why would they? I mean, really… if you think about it, it would be all for the worse if anyone found about them shagging."

Cassie's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, you didn't think it was something small, did you? You know Draco L. Malfoy… always has to be the best at everything he does."

She sighed slightly and nodded. "That is, unfortunately true." Cassie consented, inclining her head slightly. "So, what is it you wanted to talk about, Blaise?"

He cleared his throat softly and smiled. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to change the plan a bit…" Blaise stated, his eyes shining mischievously and a smirk to match across his lips.

Cassie raised her eyebrows slightly. "What did you have in mind, Zabini?" she asked him softly, taking a step closer to him. "Because, I've already put in motion what I intended from the start of this."

Blaise crossed his arms and grinned at Cassie. "Oh, yeah… and just what was your intent?" he asked her, smiling a bit to himself as she moved closer to him.

"To make Dray and Ginny fall in love with each other." She answered softly, looking up into Blaise's dark green eyes. "What did you have in mind?"

He shook his head slightly. "It really is true. Great minds actually do think alike." Blaise replied, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes slightly.

Cassie rolled her eyes and scoffed slightly. "Since when are you a 'Great mind', Blaise?" she asked him softly as she leaned back against the wall next to him.

She looked over at Blaise and raised her eyebrows slightly as she saw him smirk.

Blaise laughed softly and rested his chin lightly on his chest. "Since right now… who cares, Cassie?" he replied, taking a step closer to her.

"All we should care about now is, Draco not finding out about this. Ginevra can't know either, you do realize this?"

She scoffed and waved a hand at Blaise. "Of course, I realize that. It's just going to be a little tough because one is my best friend and the other my boyfriend." Cassie replied, looking up into Blaise's eyes.

He laughed again and shook his head. "Ye of little faith, my dear." Blaise replied, looking back into Cassie's eyes. "Drake's my best friend and Ginny is to be my 'girlfriend'…"

Cassie raised her eyebrows slightly and rolls her eyes. "Honestly, Blaise… you make this sound like a walk in the park. It's going to be really hard-…" she said, interrupted by a snicker from Blaise. "What? What did I say?"

"'It's going to be really hard'?" Blaise asked as a smirk crossed his lips. "You really ought to think about what you say before you say it, Mon amour."

"'Mon amour'?" she questioned Blaise, her eyes sparkling with interest. "Was that your way of telling me that you love me?"

Blaise flushed and paled at the same time. "Uh… we should probably head back into the den. Come along." he said as he placed a hand lightly on Cassie's shoulder and guided her back into the den.

Draco looked up from the book he was now reading. "Took you two long enough. What were you talking about anyway?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at the pair.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny!"

Ginny turned around and groaned loudly as she saw Harry running towards her. "What do you want now, Harry?" she asked irately, running a hand through her long red hair.

Harry looked down at his shuffling feet and cleared his throat. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm not sorry for acting the way I did towards Forrester. She's a Slytherin and I don't trust her, especially not with you."

The sound of a slap cracked in the air. "Don't you ever, ever talk about Cassie that way, Potter. She is my best friend, regardless of her house." Ginny said her voice deathly calm.

"But, Gin-"

"But, nothing, Harry. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find my Mum." Ginny said as she turned around quickly and started walking away.

Harry stared after her, a hurt and confused look on his face and sadness shining in his eyes.

"Guess I shouldn't have expected things to be the same after I broke it off." he said with a slight shrug and walked off in the opposite direction.


	8. Pink Bunnies, Sugar & I Was Thinking

Ginny chewed on her bottom lip as she walked up to her mother. "Mum? Mum, can I talk to you for a second please?" she asked softly, running a hand through her hair.

Molly looked down at her daughter in surprise. "Oh, I can't right now, dear. Can your father help with this?" she replied, now chewing on her bottom lip as well.

Ginny shrugged and nodded slightly. "Yeah, alright, Mum." she said as she walked slowly past her mother, eyes glued to the ground. She raised her eyes slightly, looking around of her favorite brother.

"Where are you, Charlie?'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise sighed heavily as he and Cassie fell back on the couch beside Draco. "Nothing too important, mate." he said, putting his arms back behind his head as he leaned back.

Draco glanced at Cassie, raising his eyebrows in question. "Honestly, it's nothing. Just something about… what was it? Finding your stuffed pink bunny rabbit, Blaise?" she sighed softly, a smirk resting on her lips.

Blaise paled as Draco's eyes widened and his eyebrows rose dangerously.

"I thought I could trust you with that!" Blaise exclaimed, covering his face with his hands. "I'm never going to live this down am I?"

"No, Blaise. I don't ever think you will." Draco answered, smirking and shaking his head slightly. "A pink bunny? What on earth possessed you, mate?"

Cassie cleared her throat slightly. "Didn't you say that Cissy gave it to you for your fifth birthday?" she interjected, crossing her arms over her chest. "She gave me a Siberian tiger for my fifth birthday…."

Draco rolled his eyes. "What did I do to deserve such an infantile best friend and girlfriend?" he muttered as he sighed heavily and buried his face in his hands.

"Just lucky, I guess." Blaise and Cassie replied at the same time, causing Draco to look back up at them.

"Besides, mate… your mum gave you a live pink pony for your fifth birthday." Blaise said, tapping his chin thoughtfully with his index finger. "So, really… are you one to talk, Draco Malfoy?"

Draco scoffed. "It wasn't pink. It was baby blue." he said, sounding a bit annoyed.

Cassie laughed and bit her lip. "That doesn't really help much, Drake. Baby blue still isn't a color a Slytherin should be proud of." she said with mock seriousness, her eyes sparkling.

"I mean, what would Potter think if he knew about Sugar?"

Draco cringed and slapped his forehead. "Did you have to bring Potter into this? And so what if he knew about Sugar?" he murmured, sighing as he leaned back against the couch.

"If anything… he should worry what I think because of Weasel."

Blaise laughed and nodded in agreement. " Yeah, Potty and Weasel are awfully close." he smirked slightly, running a hand through his dark hair.

"I just wonder how that whole so called 'relationship' with Potter is going to affect my chances with Ginevra…."

Cassie looked at Draco and smirked slightly. "Oh, come on, Blaise. Potter is in no way a threat to you. He's not nearly half as attractive as you are, he's not Slytherin… the list goes on and on."

"He's really stupid too." Draco said, causing Blaise to laugh and nod in agreement once again. "I mean, who in their right mind would dump Ginny Weasley? Well, any Gryffindor in their right mind… wait, this is Potter so, that just about covers it."

Cassie rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly. "Draco, you're talking too much. Shut the bloody hell up." she said, closing her eyes and laying her head on Blaise's shoulder. "You're going to give me a migraine."

Draco scowled and crossed his arms. "Get your head off Blaise's shoulder. He's not a pillow." he muttered irately as he glared at the two.

"Chill, Dray." Blaise said as he lifted Cassie's head from his shoulder. "She's just a little tired and I was the closest thing to her."

Cassie nodded in agreement, barely stifling a yawn. "I think I'm gonna head back to my place. I've still got to pack and all that." she said as she slowly stood up, stretching slightly.

"Alright." Draco said shortly, standing up as well. "After you get pack, come back here."

Blaise looked up at Draco and Cassie, shaking his head slightly. 'Poor guy… so unsuspecting.' he thought to himself amusedly. "Yeah, we'll both still be right here.. Sitting on this couch, staring at the door. Waiting for you."

Cassie scoffed and rolled her eyes as a smile crossed her lips. "Alright, it won't take me that long. I'll be back in five hours at the most." she said as she quickly hugged Draco, kissed him on the lips, hugged Blaise and apparated back to Forrester Chateau.

Blaise turned to Draco and raised his eyebrows. "Mate, are you seriously worried that I would try to steal your girl?" he asked, hurt shining in his eyes.

Draco sighed and shook his head. "No, of course not. I'm just a little on edge about this plan is all. If it backfires, all three of us are in for a world of shite." he replied, laying down on the couch.

"Going to sleep?" Blaise asked, crossing his arms. "You can't. You're supposed to keep me entertained, Draco!"

"Yes, I can, I am and I will. I suggest you do the same, because when Cassie gets back… we're not going to have time to sleep. She'll have us working on the plan, packing and who knows what else." Draco answered, smirking as he slowly closed his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Charlie, there you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Ginny exclaimed as she ran up to her second eldest brother.

Charlie looked at his sister in surprise. "What's up, Gin?" he asked her, putting a protective arm around her shoulder. "Do you need me to bloody someone up?"

Ginny smirked and thought for a moment. "Well, maybe Harry later. But, Cassie Forrester was just here and I told her I would give you this for her." she finally said, standing on her tip-toes and quickly kissing her brother's lips.

"Really now?" Charlie asked, flushing lightly. "She isn't still hopelessly in love with me… is she?"

"Yes and no." Ginny answered.

Charlie sighed slightly. "Alright, just tell me one thing." he said, looking down into his sister's eyes. "Why does my baby sister want me to bloody up Harry Potter?"

Ginny sighed heavily. "He's a first class arse. He hurt Cassie when he saw her with me… and said he wasn't sorry for what he did because she was a Slytherin." she said, somewhat reluctantly.

"Did he now?" Charlie said, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Just because she's a Slytherin?"

Ginny nodded slightly. "Well, that and her other two best friends are Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini." she added, biting her bottom lip as she looked up at her brother.

Charlie nodded slightly. "Alright, I'll find him as soon as I can and I'll have a little talk with him about it." he told Ginny, smiling slightly. "Anyway, are you all packed?"

She nodded again and sighed. "Yes, and ready for another year of torment at the hands of Malfoy, no matter how Cassie tries to stop him. Malfoy is Malfoy, no changing that." Ginny replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You never know. This year, Malfoy might treat you differently." Charlie said, his eyes sparkling slightly.

"What are you talking about? He's not going to change. Not ever." Ginny argued, narrowing her eyes slightly as she tightened her arms over her chest.

Charlie nodded, knowing that the conversation was over. "Alright, alright. So, have you given any thought on what you want to do after you graduate?" he asked.

Ginny shrugged slightly. "I haven't honestly given it much thought. I was thinking something along the lines of a Healer or something to do with Care of Magical Creatures." she replied, her eyes now sparkling excitedly.


	9. Cranky, A Night Out & It's About Time

"Draco! Blaise!" Cassie yelled as she walked into the den. "Wake up! How can you be sleeping at a time like this?"

Blaise and Draco jolted awake, both falling off the couch. "Bloody hell, woman!" they both exclaimed, glaring up at her.

"What were you thinking?" Blaise asked.

Cassie pouted and batted her eyelashes. "You mean, you guys aren't happy to see me?" she asked softly, tears forming in her eyes.

Draco's eyes widened as he saw the tears in Cassie's eyes and quickly jumped to his feet. "That's not it at all, love." he said quickly, not wanting her to cry. He hated it when people cried; he never knew what to do.

"Yeah, you just kind of surprised us." Blaise said, nodding in agreement with Draco; not wanting her to cry either.

Cassie smiled brightly threw her arms around both their necks. "That's what I thought. I just had to make sure." she said before falling down onto the couch.

"Is this all you two did while I was gone?"

Draco glanced at Blaise, who shrugged and rolled his eyes.. "Yes." they answered simultaneously.

Cassie sighed and shook her head slightly. "You could have spent the time packing or doing something constructive… but no, you had to sleep." she said, crossing her arms and looking up at them with a smirk on her lips.

Blaise scoffed and sat down beside her. "You're just cranky because you didn't nap with us." he said in a patronizing tone, putting his arm around Cassie' shoulder.

Draco sniggered softly as he too sat beside his girlfriend. "I concur, Blaise. She is just cranky." he muttered as he put his arms behind his head and leaned back closing his eyes.

Cassie laughed and elbowed both boys in the ribs. "I am not cranky. And to even suggest that I am, is down right insulting." she replied, pouting slightly.

Blaise and Draco winced slightly, but started laughing as they saw Cassie pouting.

"Oh, that is priceless!" Blaise breathlessly as he tried to slowly regain his breath, Draco nodding in agreement.

"We love you, Cassie." Draco said when he got air back into his lungs.

"Really, we do…" Blaise said nodding in agreement, a slightly playful expression crossing his handsome features, his dark eyes coming alive with amusement.

Cassie rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Uh-huh, sure you do." she replied skeptically, crossing her arms.

Blaise wrapped both arms around Cassie and hugged her. "Aw, c'mon… you know we love you." he whined slightly, sticking out his bottom lip.

Draco shook his head slightly as he looked at his best friend. "He's right, you know." he muttered softly as he sneakily poked his girlfriend in the side.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie smiled at his baby sister. "That sounds great, Gin-Bug." he replied, draping and arm over her shoulders. "What do you say we go out tonight? After this, just the two of us, like old times?"

"Now that sounds great, Charlie!" Ginny exclaimed, her deep chocolate eyes sparkling. "Will Mum let us leave, though?"

A mischievous smirk played across Charlie's lips. "What Mum doesn't know, won't kill her, Ginny." he said, chuckling softly as he and Ginny started off towards the house to get ready for a night out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Hermione, can I talk to you?" Ron asked softly as he walked up behind her, a nervous expression playing across his features.

Hermione jumped slightly before turning around, a smile crossing her lips. "Of course, Ron." she replied, sighing softly.

Ron cleared his throat slightly and reached for Hermione's hand. "Can we go somewhere a little more private?"

"Sure. Is everything okay?" Hermione asked in reply, a worried look crossing her features as Ron led her down towards the willow where they had found Harry earlier.

When they reached the willow, Ron turned towards Hermione, her hand still in his. "Well, um, you see…" he stuttered, his ears starting to turn red.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Ron, how long have we been friends? Tell me what's wrong." she said gently squeezing his hand.

"Okay." Ron said as he inhaled deeply. "Will you go out with me?" he then said in a rush, looking down at the ground.

Hermione stared at Ron for a moment before a shy smiled crossed her lips. "About time, Ronald." she whispered softly before kissing him lightly on the lips.


	10. Packing, The Warning & The Café

"Draco Lucian Malfoy!" Cassie exclaimed as she jumped to her feet, glaring at her boyfriend. "What the bloody hell did you do that for?"

Blaise and Draco started laughing uproariously.

"Just a bit of fun, Cass!" Draco replied with a smirk, his silver-gray eyes shining somewhat mischievously.

Cassie rolled her eyes at the boys and shook her head slightly. "You're both bleeding daft. How is it I survived this long?" she muttered as she walked over to the love seat beside the bookcase and falling into it.

Blaise shook his head. "You're just jealous because we're daft and you're not." he muttered sarcastically, folding his arms behind his head and closing his eyes.

Draco nodded in agreement as a smirk played across his lips. "Enough, children. Don't make me put you in separate corners." he said as he rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I'm going to go finish packing. Blaise, don't try anything funny… or there will be hell to pay."

Blaise nodded and stretched out on the couch. "Sure thing, mate." he replied, turning onto his side and sighing contentedly.

"He hasn't got the bollocks to try anything." Cassie said, smirking slightly. "That or he really is smarter than I give him credit for."

Draco chuckled softly and shook his head. "I'll be down in a few hours." he said as he walked out of the den, still shaking his head.

"You're just mean." Blaise said as he turned onto his other side, his back now to Cassie and within minutes he was fast asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ginny and Charlie walked down the crowded London streets, she looked up at her brother.

"Charlie?" she asked softly, worrying her bottom lip.

Charlie stopped and looked down at Ginny. "Yeah, Gin?" he replied, raising his eyebrows curiously.

Ginny shook her head slightly. "It's nothing, really. Forget it." she answered as she started walking down the sidewalk again.

"Whatever you say, Gin-Bug. You're telling me when we get back to the Burrow." Charlie said as he followed his sister, a dim light of concern shining in his eyes.

"So, where do you want to go, Ginny?"

Ginny shrugged slightly. "I dunno, Charlie. What's open this time of night?" she asked her brother in reply.

"Pubs, mostly… but I am not taking my baby sister into a pub." He retorted, shaking his head. "Let's try for a café or something…"

"Whatever you say, Charlie." Ginny said, smiling brightly as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into a small hole-in-the-wall café.

Charlie looked around the café as he and Ginny walked towards a table in the back. "Are you sure about this place, Gin?" he asked her as they sat down.

**Another short chapter, I'll really try to make the next one longer. Peace!**


	11. Asleep Again, Catching Up, Singing Exams

"Oh, _honestly_! This book has it all wrong!" Cassie exclaimed softly as she slammed the book in her hands closed. "What a load of bollocks…"

Blaise jerked awake upon hearing the book slam shut. "What? What's going on?" he asked sleepily, looking around the den confusedly.

Cassie giggled softly and shook her head. "Nothing to worry about, Blaise. I was just reading…" she answered holding up a book entitled 'How To Become An Animagus', before looking at her watch. "What is taking him so long? I bet he fell asleep again…"

"I'll go get him!" Blaise said, jumping up and running out of the den and up the stairs.

"Right, then." Cassie said shaking her head as she stood up and looked over the bookcase beside her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upstairs Blaise pounded on Draco's bedroom door. "C'mon, mate, wake up!" he yelled at the door as his fist descended upon it again.

A muffled groan and the sound of someone falling out of bed met Blaise's ears before the door snapped open.

"What do you want?" Draco asked groggily, rubbing his eyes and combing a hand through his messy hair. "Well, spit it out! I was having a good dream."

Blaise laughed softly at the sight of his friend and held up his hands in surrender. "It's all Cassie. She sent me." he replied, trying his best to look the part of the innocent messenger.

A yawn escaped Draco's lips as he shook his head. "Alright, alright. I'll be down in a minute." he said moving to shut the door again.

"Sure thing…" Blaise said before rolling his eyes and turning to head back down to the den.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Of course, I'm sure." Ginny replied rolling her eyes at her second eldest brother. "Now, what do you want to do?"

Charlie smiled at his baby sister and shook his head. "Catch up. I feel like I hardly know anything about you, Gin. You're growing up so fast." he answered, looking into his sister's eyes.

Ginny smiled lovingly at Charlie. "You know everything about me, Charlie. You, and the twins know everything thing there is to know." she said, worrying her bottom lip.

"Ginny…" Charlie said as he shook his head. "I mean, tell me about your friends, boyfriends and just what's on your mind."

"You know all my friends, Charlie. As for boyfriends, nothing to interesting… except Harry and this other guy that I kinda like." she started feeling the color rising in her cheeks.

Charlie's eyebrows rose as a slight smirk crossed his lips. "Yeah, who?" he asked softly, leaning a little across the table.

Ginny shook her head vigorously. "No way… not unless you swear that you won't tell anyone in the family." she said seriously, her chocolate eyes steeled.

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." Charlie said with a slight smile. "So, come on… who is it?"

"Malfoy." Ginny muttered under her breath, now staring intently at the table top.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that, Gin…"

Ginny looked up at her brother, glaring daggers at him. "Draco Bloody Malfoy. Hear me now, Charlie?" she replied irately, crossing her arms.

Charlie watched his sister for a few moments, studying her. "Well, best of luck." he said finally, shocking her out of her trance.

"What do you mean, 'best of luck'?" Ginny asked confusedly, staring at her brother as if he had lost his mind. "Aren't you supposed to be telling me that I'm daft for liking him? That I can do way better and that he's a complete and total pureblood arse?"

Charlie laughed. "Well, yes. But, I figure you're growing up and so is he. Besides, you can't tell your heart who to like and who not to, Ginny." he replied calmly, a serene smile on his lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"About bloody time…" Cassie mumbled as Draco walked into the den. "You're finished packing, yes?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, mother dearest." he replied sardonically as he sat on the couch beside Blaise, who was sleeping yet again.

Cassie chuckled softly and shook her head. "Good, now poke him awake again." she said, pointing at Blaise.

"But, he's so peaceful when he's sleeping. And quiet, he's so quiet." Draco murmured, leaning his head back and closing his eyes as well.

"You're both going to sleep your lives away, you know that?" Cassie said sounding slightly exasperated as she shook her head.

"Yeah, but do you ever get the feeling we really don't care?" Blaise muttered sleepily as he stretched. "Be glad I wasn't having a good dream… stupid singing exams…"

Both Draco and Cassie raised their eyebrows as puzzled expressions crossed their faces.

"Singing exams?" Cassie asked, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice.

"You okay in the head, mate?" Draco inquired, his eyebrows still raised slightly. "At least tell me it wasn't Sluggy's exam singing…"

Blaise laughed and shook his head. "Yes, I'm fine in the head… and no, it was McGonagall's." he answered, shuddering slightly.

Cassie coughed as she tried to keep herself from laughing. "Minnie's not that bad, guys." she said with a fond smile on her lips.

Draco opened his eyes in shock and shook his head. "You really are nutters, Cassie! McGonagall's a nightmare!" he exclaimed, a disbelieving expression on his features.

"She really cool…" Cassie protested with smirk before adding, "When she likes you, that is."

Blaise snickered and shook his head. "She's never liked Draco. I think it's all she can do to stay in the same room with him, let alone the same castle." he kidded, jabbing his elbow into his friend's side.

"Ow. You're a right bleeding arse, Blaise, you know that?" Draco retorted as he returned the favor by jabbing his own elbow into Blaise's side.

Cassie cleared her throat, an amused flashing across her face. "Children, behave. Don't make me separate you into different corners." she said in a stern mock motherly tone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny looked at Charlie in disbelief. "When did you get so wise?" she asked him softly shaking her head, a slight smile on her lips.

Charlie shrugged slightly and shook his head. "That's not what I call wise, Gin. That's what I call the way it is." he answered, pursing his lips slightly.

"You look funny when you do that." Ginny giggled as she studied her brother's face.

Charlie stuck his tongue out at his sister, covered his face with his hands and mock sobbed. "Ginny, I thought you loved me…" he said pouting.

"I do love you, you prat." Ginny said reaching up and ruffling her brother's hair. "Charlie, why don't you have a girlfriend?" she then asked out of the blue.

"What? You're not going to act like Mum about this, are you?" Charlie asked combing a hand through his hair, a heavy sigh escaping his lips.

Ginny shook her head and smiled. "'Course not, Charlie. I'm just curious." she replied, batting her eyelashes and smiling innocently.

Charlie sighed again and shook his head. " I honestly don't know, Gin. I just don't feel the need to be in a relationship right now." he replied, putting his elbows in the table and resting his chin on his hands.

"So, why don't you just tell Mum that?" Ginny suggested, shrugging slightly. "Maybe that will get her off your back about it."

Charlie shrugged and raised his arms over his head. "Maybe, but I've already tried. She just won't listen." he said taking a deep breathe then exhaling slowly.

Ginny yawned and rubbed her eyes. "So, you wanna find somewhere a little more adrenaline pumping?" she asked standing up slowly, a mischievous smirk now in place on her lips.

**Okay, not quite as long as I had hoped... but longer than the others by far, lol. I hope you like this chapter!**


	12. Talking to Cissy & The Parlour

Cassie sighed and shook her head as she glanced towards the couch. "Out like lights, both of them. I don't even know why I bother anymore." she murmured standing up and slowly walking out of the den.

Making her way up the stairs, an eerily silence fell over the manor. "It's just your imagination, Cassie. Calm down." she told herself under her breath as she reached the landing atop the staircase.

As she walked down the corridor towards Narcissa's bedroom, Cassie felt her breath quicken and her heart race as she neared the door.

Reaching out to knock lightly on the door, she froze and quickly spun around intending to escape back downstairs. Just then a wave of uncharacteristic courage washed over her, causing her to turn to the door again.

"Cissy?" she asked softly as she rapped lightly on the cedar door three times.

The muffled sound of fabric rustling and muted footfalls quickly met Cassie's ears before the door slowly creaked open to reveal a woman in her fourties with waist-length white blonde hair and gentle sky blue eyes.

"Cassie? Whatever is wrong, my dear girl?" Narcissa asked ushering Cassie into her bedroom.

Cassie shook her head and smiled slightly. "Nothing's the matter, Cissy. I just needed to talk to you about something." she answered averting her eyes to the floor.

Narcissa raised an elegant eyebrow, a curious expression crossing her features. "I thought you said nothing was the matter-"

"I know, and nothing is. I just needed to make sure that you would be alright with a plan that Blaise and I have put into motion." Cassie interrupted looking apologetic.

Narcissa nodded slightly and motioned for her to continue. "Go on." she said simply.

Cassie inclined her head slightly and sighed. "It involves Draco and Ginevra Weasley." she paused studying the older woman's face for her reaction.

"We only want what's best for both of them as their best friends, of course." Cassie went on as she looked at portrait behind Narcissa.

"What exactly is this plan of yours and Blaise's, Cassie?" Narcissa asked resting her chin on atop her folded hands.

Cassie sighed heavily and finally looked into the Malfoy Matriarch's eyes. "Put simply… to make them fall in love with one another." she finally said softly, slightly apprehensive of her response.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie gaped as he read the sign above the door to the club Ginny had dragged him to. "Parlour of Pleasure and Torment?!" he yelped looking at his sister disbelievingly.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" Ginny asked him smiling brightly as she pulled him up to the entrance.

Charlie shook his head and sighed. "Isn't this an over eighteen club, Gin?" he then asked in reply, raising his eyebrows slightly.

Ginny nodded slightly. "Yes, but I've been here with Ron and Harry. It's not that bad." she answered reluctantly as she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Alright, alright. But they're not over eighteen, either." Charlie muttered as the bouncer waved them both through the door, where their ears were met with pounding hard rock and their eyes met with the sight of young adult's dancing riotously.

"Now this is much better!" Ginny exclaimed smiling brightly up at her brother before pulling him onto the crowded dance floor.

Charlie sighed heavily as he watched his baby sister start dancing rather provocatively. "Um, Gin-Bug… do you really think you should be dancing like that?" he asked her going into the protective brother mind-set.

Ginny looked up at her brother and pouted. "Oh c'mon, Prince Char…" she teased him, using Cassie's nickname for him. "It's not all that bad… besides no one's even noticed me."

"Ginny…" Charlie said warningly cringing slightly upon hearing the nickname. "No one's noticed you yet, you mean…"

"Oh, you've gone and put quite a blot on my fun, you know that, Charlie?" Ginny asked pouting slightly as she stopped dancing.

Charlie chuckled softly. "No, but thanks for telling me." he replied flippantly as he waved a hand nonchalantly.

Ginny rolled her eyes and scoffed. "You guys never change. You act like you understand then go and pull something like this…" she complained crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oi, lighten up, Ginny. I'm just trying to have a little fun meself." Charlie said holding his hands up in defense in fear of bring forth his sister's temper.

"Oi, lighten up, Charlie." Ginny retorted mockingly, rolling her eyes. "I wish Cass was here, she'd liven things up. Like she did at that Slytherin-Gryffindor party last year…"

Charlie's eyebrows rose slowly. "What Slytherin-Gryffindor party last year?" he asked trying to seem blasé about the subject.

Ginny's face flushed slightly as she cringed slightly. "Well, it was more like Draco, Zabini, Cassie and I… and a few others." she explained vaguely, not realizing that she had said 'Draco', instead of 'Malfoy'.

"I see, I see. Is this the party where you started falling for Draco?" Charlie questioned, still trying to play nonchalant as he noticed his sister's slip up.

"What? What did you just say?" Ginny asked her brother slightly bewildered, her chocolate eyes wide.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa stared at the girl sitting in front of her for a few moments. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she finally asked softly, her lips pursed.

Cassie sighed softly and nodded slightly. "Yes, Cissy. We're sure we want to do this." she replied, sighing again.

"We think it's the best thing for both of them at this point and in the future." Cassie then added, sitting up a little straighter.

Narcissa sighed a little and closed her eyes. "In the future?" she asked, opening her eyes again to gaze at Cassie.

"Of course, when Blaise and I plan, we plan big." Cassie responded as she slowly stood up. "I do hate to be rude, but I must excuse myself back downstairs."

"No, no, not at all. But do keep me updated, won't you?" Narcissa asked as she too, stood up and walked Cassie to the door.

A slight smile tugged at Cassie's lips as she listened to Narcissa. "Naturally, Cissy. Naturally." she answered opening the door and quickly slipping out of the room.

"Hmm, I do hope they don't get caught." Narcissa said softly, shaking her head slightly as she made her way back to bed.

_Sorry for the wait! Okay, how was it? I'll love ya forever if ya let me know! Hopefully I'll update again in the next few days! _


	13. Duly Noted & Off To Hogwarts

Charlie once again held up his hands in defense. "You called him by his first name, so I thought it was okay." he said calmly, backing slowly away from his sister.

Ginny cringed slightly as she felt the color rising in her cheeks. "Well, it's not. I didn't mean to do it." she retorted hotly crossing her arms over her chest and sighed heavily.

"Duly noted, Gin." Charlie said nodding a bit as his thoughts started to wander a bit. "Ginny, I hate to cut our night out short… but I feel like I should talk to Mum about what we discussed earlier."

Ginny sighed again and nodded. "Yeah, you probably should. Let's go." she replied before walking slowly towards the exit.

Charlie started after his sister. "Gin, I really am sorry." he muttered softly as he fell into step beside her and walked out of the club.

"It's alright, Charlie." Ginny said smiling up at her older brother taking his hand.

"I'll make it up to you somehow." Charlie responded before he apparated them back to the Burrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week flew by swiftly, the sun shining brightly through Ginny's bedroom window.

"Ginny, Hermione, if you don't hurry we're all going to miss the train!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the kitchen as she busied herself making a quick breakfast.

Ginny groaned loudly as she rolled over and threw back the blankets covering her body. "Alright, I'll be down in a minute, Mum!" she shouted back to her mother as she walked over to her closet.

"Hmm, what do I want to wear?" she murmured as she flipped through her clothes.

"Ah-ha! Perfect!" Ginny exclaimed as she pulled out a dark jade green baby doll t-shirt and a pair of distressed saxe blue bell-bottom jeans and quickly threw them on.

"Ginevra Weasley! Get down here this instant!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up to her from the bottom of the stairs.

Ginny scoffed slightly and rolled her eyes. "I'll be right down!" she shouted down to her mother once again as she opened her bedroom door and bolted down the stairs.

"G'morning, Gin." Ron and Harry said simultaneously looking up as Ginny entered the kitchen, then turned back to their breakfast.

Ginny nodded slightly at both boys in reply before she sat down beside Hermione. "Are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into, 'Mione?" she asked the older girl softly, glancing at Ron.

"Of course I'm sure, Ginny." Hermione replied smiling shyly, her face flushing brightly.

"Now, I want you all to be on your best behavior this year." Mrs. Weasley said as she set a plate of food in front of Ginny. "No midnight outings and stay together."

"Yes, ma'am." The four of them said simultaneously as they crossed their fingers behind their backs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Draco Lucius Malfoy and Blaise Nathaniel Zabini! Get your arses down here or we're all going to miss the train!" Cassie yelled from the bottom of the staircase.

Narcissa chuckled softly and shook her head. "Cassie, dear… why don't you just go and get them?" she suggested with a slight smile.

Cassie sighed and rolled her eyes. "They should be up and down here already. I shouldn't have to wake them up all the time." she complained as she crossed her arms over her chest.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused both Narcissa and Cassie to jump.

"Nice to see that you're on your toes." Blaise drawled as he descended down the staircase, Draco close behind him.

Cassie rolled her eyes and shook her head. "About time you two came down. We're going to be late." she said ignoring Blaise's comment.

"Can't you just feel the love, Blaise?" Draco asked sarcastically as he walked over to his mother and lightly kissed her cheek. "Good morning, Mother."

"Good morning, Draco." Narcissa replied with a slight smile. "And don't be so hard on Cassie, you two… she's got quite a lot on her plate this year."

"That I do. Thanks, Cissy." Cassie said smiling at the older woman, remembering their conversation the week before.

Blaise shook his head slightly and chuckled softly. "If we're so late… why are we still standing here?" he asked cocking his head to the side as he raised his eyebrows slightly.

"He's got a good point, you know…" Draco muttered as he nodded in agreement with Blaise as he leaned against the banister, folding his arms over his chest.

Cassie looked at Narcissa hopelessly. "See what I have to deal with?" she asked sounding slightly exasperated.

"Oh, yes… but remember what they were like when they were children?" Narcissa countered with a wink, smirking slightly at the boys as Cassie nodded in agreement.

Blaise paled slightly. "Merlin, Cass, what have you been telling Cissy? And Cissy, what have you been telling Cassie?" he asked cautiously, slight concern shining in his eyes.

"Nothing, Blaise. Cassie did grow up with us, or do you not remember?" Draco answered his best friend, rolling his eyes and shaking his head slightly.

Cassie placed a hand over her mouth as she tried to suppress her laughter. "Okay, okay, how about we just leave for King's Cross?" she suggested as she stepped between her boyfriend and best friend.

Narcissa nodded and started walking towards the garret across the corridor. "Well, come on… this is the only safe apparation point in the manor." she said ushering the three teens into the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, now everyone stay together." Mrs. Weasley said as she looked around the platform. "Ginny! Where is that girl?"

Ron shrugged and sighed. "I don't know, Mum. Maybe she's on the train already." he suggested as he slung his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"No, she's over there. Talking to Cassie Forrester." Hermione said pointing towards the far end of the platform, the color rising in her cheeks.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks as he heard Hermione. "She's what?" he asked softly, his voice strangely calm.

Mrs. Weasley raised her eyebrows slightly. "Well, as long as we know where she is. I always did like that girl…" she said as she returned to rummaging through her bag.

"I'm going over there." Harry said walking quickly down the platform towards Ginny and Cassie.

"Ginny!"

"Ugh… not again." Ginny groaned as she heard her name and looked up. "What does he want now?"

Cassie chuckled softly. "Probably the same thing he wanted last time. To save you from the big bad Slytherins…" she muttered softly as Harry reached them, her tone dripping with venom.

Harry glared at Cassie then turned his attention to Ginny. "I thought I told you I didn't want you around her. Malfoy or Zabini." he whispered darkly, once again glaring at Cassie.

"Well, the last time I checked, Harry… you don't have the right to tell me what to do." Ginny retorted crossing her arms and cocking an eyebrow.

"And, I don't believe that Draco nor Blaise are present at this moment in time." Cassie added smirking in a slightly self-satisfied way at the look of disbelief that had appeared on Harry's face.

Harry stared blankly at Ginny for a few minutes, opening his mouth a few times as if to say something, then quickly snapped it shut again. "Alright, if that's the way you want it, Gin." he finally said softly, running a hand through his messy jet black hair, hurt shining in his bright green eyes.

Ginny nodded and sighed. "No, Harry, that's the way it is. You gave up that right the day you broke up with me." she replied, sighing again. "I'm sorry, but we have to go."

"You snooze, you lose, Potter." Cassie said in a slightly venomous tone as she and Ginny walked past him, making their way back down the platform to board the train.

"Did you really have to say that, Cass?" Ginny asked softly as she glanced back over her shoulder at Harry, who was starting to make his way back up towards them.

Cassie nodded and sighed. "Unfortunately, yes, Gin. Like I said… whatever happens this year is all for you and for the best." she answered softly as she stepped aboard the train.

"Anyway, c'mon, Dray and Blaise are saving us all a compartment."

Ginny paused and stared at her best friend. "What?" she asked, her tone clearly confused and disbelieving.

"Oh, how many times must I tell you? They're really not all that bad." Cassie muttered shaking her head as she gently dragged Ginny off in search of other two Slytherins.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SHE SAID WHAT?!" Ron shouted at the top of his lungs, his face turning bright red as a few other students stopped and stared at him.

"That I don't have the right to tell her what to do anymore. That I gave that right up when I broke up with her." Harry answered shaking his head. "Look, just don't worry about it for now. We've got a few more important things to worry about right now."

Hermione sighed heavily and nodded slightly. "Well, in all honesty you never really had that right to begin with. But you are right, we have to think of what Dumbledore wanted us to do." she said softly biting her fingernails.

Ron ran a hand through his ginger hair and groaned. "Okay, okay, I still don't want my baby sister hanging around with a bunch of Slytherins, no matter what we have to think or worry about." he murmured as he stepped onto the train, followed by Hermione.

"Well, all I know is this is going to be a very long trip." Harry sighed as he followed his best friends aboard the train and off in search of an empty compartment.

_Yay! Another chapter up! So, what'd ya think... good or bad? Please click the lonely little purple button at the bottom of the page and let me know. Will update ASAP!_


	14. My Word & Our Secrets

Cassie sighed and shook her head. "Where in the bloody hell did those two get to?" she asked exasperatedly. "I mean, this is a train! There's only so many places they could be!"

Ginny snickered softly and placed a hand on Cassie's shoulder. "Um, is that them?" she asked looking in the window of the compartment next to them, smiling slightly.

"Merlin, I'm beginning to wonder if this is actually a good idea after all." Cassie replied shaking her head once again before opening the compartment door.

Blaise looked up as he heard the compartment door open. "About time you showed up!" he exclaimed as Cassie and Ginny entered.

"Yeah, what were you two waiting for?" Draco asked as the train lurched forward, causing both Cassie and Ginny to stumble and fall on top of Blaise.

Cassie shook her head and scoffed softly. "Nothing, we just had a little run in with the Boy-Who-Won't-Mind-His-Own-Business." she replied crawling off of Blaise and pulling Ginny up with her.

"Aw, I rather liked that position. I mean, c'mon… a Ginny Weasley sandwich." Blaise said pouting as the weight of both girls left his body.

Ginny blushed lightly and rolled her eyes. "Only in your wildest dreams would that ever happen, Zabini." she retorted as she brushed off her jeans before walking to the other side of the compartment and falling into the seat beside Draco.

"You don't mind, do you?"

Draco shook his head. "Not at all." he replied softly, stifling a yawn. "So, are you going to stand the whole trip, Cass?"

"No, actually. I was just- Never mind." Cassie muttered as she sat down beside Blaise, also stifling a slight yawn.

Blaise glanced at Cassie, then at Draco shaking his head slightly. "You two, we have a guest. Best behavior, remember?" he said his tone slightly teasing as he smiled at his best friends.

"Are they always like this, Cassie?" Ginny asked the girl raising her eyebrows as she glanced at both the boys.

Cassie nodded and sighed. "Unfortunately, yes, they are. But you get used to it after a while." she answered, playfully shoving Blaise's shoulder.

"Hey, you two are making us sound worse than we really are." Draco said leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes.

Blaise chuckled softly and mimicked Draco. "Don't mind him… he's just cranky." he muttered as he opened one eye slightly to looked at his best friend.

"My boys… what did I do to be punished this severely?" Cassie sighed as she noticed the matching smirk on both boys lips and shook her head.

Ginny laughed softly. "Oh c'mon… they're nothing compared to my brothers. You know that as much as I do." she said with a small smirk as she raised her eyebrows in a slightly suggestive manner.

Draco opened his eyes and glanced at Cassie, raising his eyebrows questioningly. "Really? She's never mentioned that before…" he murmured as he slouched farther down into the seat.

"And why would I, Draco?" Cassie asked in reply, crossing her arms. "You don't have to know everything in my life."

Blaise shook his head and sighed. "I do apologize for them, Ginny. I just don't know what's gotten into them today." he said, smiling a bit at the Gryffindor girl.

"It's alright." Ginny replied, slightly shocked that Blaise had called her by her first name.

Cassie and Draco glared at their best friend. "We don't need you to apologize for us." they muttered simultaneously, the tone in their voices slightly nefarious.

Blaise pouted and crossed his arms. "Well, I can certainly see that I'm appreciated." he grumbled as he turned to look out the window.

Ginny clasped a hand over her mouth as she started laughing. "Sorry.." she murmured breathlessly, shaking her head.

Cassie smiled and laughed softly. "Nothing to apologize for, Gin. I'm just glad your comfortable enough with these two to be your wonderful self." she said, her eyes now sparkling brightly.

"I hate to leave this revelry, but I must make the rounds." Draco sighed as he raised his arms over his head and stretched before standing to his feet.

"Good, now I won't be emotionally abused." Blaise said a smirk appearing on his lips as he watched Draco stand.

Cassie looked at Ginny and rolled her eyes. "Oh, Blaise… poor, poor pitiful you." she muttered teasingly, standing up and walking over to her boyfriend.

"Don't be too long, okay?"

Draco nodded and snaked an arm around Cassie's waist and pulled her close to him. "I'll be back as soon as I possibly can." he told her softly before lightly kissing her lips and slipping out of the compartment.

'They're dating?!' Ginny thought to herself as she watched Draco kiss her best friend, then walk out of the compartment. "Cassie, you never told me that you and Draco were dating."

Cassie flushed and looked helplessly at Blaise, whose smirk just widened. "Oh, well, only since just last week." she replied meekly before a slight smirk crossed her lips. "And since when have you called him by his first name?"

Blaise shook his head and smiled a bit to himself. 'Oh, this is going to be really fun.' he thought as he glanced between the two girls, noticing the color rising in Ginny's cheeks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, honestly, Ron! Ginny can take care of herself!" Hermione exclaimed, a slightly bewildered expression playing across her face as she glared at her boyfriend. "Besides, Cassie wouldn't let Blaise nor Draco do anything to hurt her."

Ron scoffed and shook his head, folding his arms over his chest. "'Mione, love, they're Slytherins! The whole lot of them are rotten to the core!" he argued before sighing heavily.

"And anyone who hangs around Malfoy and Zabini has got to be especially evil, Hermione." Harry added, coming to the aid of his best friend.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. "I can't believe you two. Judging someone just because of their House is just as wrong as what Voldemort wants." she said softly as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked standing up as well. "You can't just say something like that, then just walk outta here, Hermione!"

An irate expression flashed over Hermione's face at Ron's words. "Do not speak to me that way, Ronald Weasley!" she shouted, narrowing her eyes as she glowered at the redhead.

"I have rounds to make." Hermione muttered after a few moments silence as she pushed Ron out of her way and disappeared out the door.

Harry glanced sideways at Ron. "You alright, mate?" he asked carefully as his best friend fell into the seat next to him.

Ron nodded and ran both hands roughly through his hair. "Yeah, I'm alright…" he muttered as he shook his head with a sigh. "Just worried about everything, you know.."

"Yeah, I know, mate… I know." Harry said patting his friend on the shoulder. "They'll come around, trust me." he added, wishing he could believe that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want, Granger?" Draco asked as Hermione stopped him in the middle of the train corridor.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "I want your word that neither you or Blaise will do anything to hurt Ginny." she answered crossing her arms over her chest.

Draco's eyebrows rose as her stared blankly at the girl in front of him. "And you'd actually trust the word of a Malfoy?" he retorted with a slight smirk.

"Not all Malfoys are untrustworthy, Draco." Hermione replied with a smile, her eyes sparkling knowingly.

A confused look flashed across Draco's features as Hermione spoke. "You've lost it, Granger. But, you have my word. Neither Blaise nor I will do anything to harm the Weaselette." he consented inclining his head slightly.

Hermione chuckled softly and shook her head. "Ever the smartass, eh? But, thank you." she replied softly as she took a step forward.

"See you around, Draco."

Draco nodded slightly. "See you around, Hermione." he muttered as he glanced over his shoulder at the retreating figure of the Gryffindor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise smiled a bit as he glanced at Cassie, who was now asleep with her head on his shoulder.

"You like her don't you, Blaise?" Ginny's voice broke through Blaise's thoughts.

"'Course, she's one of my best friends after all." he answered, closing his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair nervously.

Ginny laughed softly and shook her head slightly. "Well, duh. But, that's not what I meant." she replied with a knowing smile playing across her lips. "You like her as more, don't you?"

Blaise cringed slightly as he felt the color rising in his cheeks. "I don't know what you're talking about, Ginny." he muttered softly as he glanced sideways at Cassie again.

"Whatever you say, Blaise." Ginny said, a knowing smile still in place on her lips.

Blaise closed his eyes and groaned. "Okay, you know my secret, tell me yours." he countered as a smirk appeared on his lips.

The color instantly rose in Ginny's fair cheeks at Blaise's words. "I can't." she whispered shortly, biting her bottom lip.

"Of course you can. Do it quick, like a band-aid." Blaise replied as he looked into Ginny's chestnut eyes, his smirk giving way to a slight smile.

Ginny sighed and twirled a wisp of her titian hair around her forefinger. "I don't know… I guess." she muttered reluctantly, still worrying her bottom lip. "You can't tell Cassie, but… I think I like Draco."

Blaise barely stopped himself from jumping to his feet. "Oh, really, that all?" he asked, trying to keep his composure. 'This make our job that much easier.' he thought to himself gleefully.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron's head snapped up at the sound of the compartment door opening. "Hermione, I'm sorry." he said softly as he stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Me too, Ron. You two just make me so livid sometimes…" Hermione replied walking over to Ron and pulling one of his hands from his pocket then taking it in her own.

Harry chuckled softly to himself and shook his head. 'Always the same.' he thought, smiling a bit before closing his eyes.

"Did you run into Ginny on your rounds?" Ron asked, his tone slightly hopeful as his eyes shone with concern.

Hermione shook her head. "No, but I ran into Draco and I made him give me his word that they wouldn't hurt her." she replied softly, studying her fingernails.

"WHAT?!" Both Harry and Ron yelped simultaneously, their eyes wide and their mouths hanging open.

"And you actually believed him?" Harry asked disbelievingly shaking his head as he nearly fell back onto the seat.

Hermione nodded and sighed. "Yes, like I told him… not all Malfoys are untrustworthy." she said sitting down and closing her eyes.

"I can't believe this. My sister and my girlfriend both like Malfoy." Ron whined softly as he sat down beside Hermione and buried his face in his hands. "It's the Apocalypse…"

"I don't like him, Ron. He's just not all bad." Hermione retorted as she leaned her head back against the wall with a sigh.

"I think you've both lost your minds, myself." Harry said as he sat down and laid on his right side facing his best friends. "Malfoy is an evil prick and that's all there is to him."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yay! This is the longest chapter yet... whew, my fingers are tired, lol. Hope you enjoy it!_


	15. Whipped & Our Glorious Destination

Ginny laughed softly and smiled slightly. "Yeah, that's all, Blaise." she said jumping slightly as the door opened to reveal Draco.

"Oi, Draco! About time, mate!" Blaise exclaimed as he jumped to his feet, startling Cassie awake.

Draco raised his eyebrows as a look of amusement crossed over his features. "

"'Ello, Blaise, Ginny. Think you scared Cassie, mate." he said chuckling softly to himself.

Cassie sat up and glared at Blaise. "I should hex you, Playboy… but I'd probably regret it later." she muttered as she ran a hand through her tousled mahogany hair.

Draco walked into the compartment and over to Cassie, the sat down beside her. "You might regret it, but I would thank you." he said smirking at his best friend before lightly kissing his girlfriend's lips.

A soft giggle escaped Cassie as she felt Draco's lips on her own. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Ginny bit her tongue and looked out the window as she saw the kiss start to deepen. 'I'm loony for even liking him… for even thinking about him." she thought to herself with a heavy sigh.

Blaise glanced at Ginny and cleared his throat, his mouth forming a frown. "So, uneventful rounds?" he asked Draco raising his eyebrows.

Draco pulled away from Cassie, breaking apart their connected lips. "Actually, no. I ran into Granger and get this, she wanted my word that we wouldn't hurt Ginny." he replied as he ran a hand through his hair.

Cassie yawned softly before smiling. "Always liked Hermione, tab bossy though." she muttered as she raised her arms over her head stretching, while fighting back another yawn.

"And she actually believed you?" Ginny asked skeptically as she raised her eyebrows.

Draco shrugged and pursed his lips. "Maybe, maybe not. But there is something different about Granger this year." he replied as he flashed Ginny a slight smile.

Blaise shook his head and laughed softly. "Well, I do believe this will be an eventful year. For all of us." he muttered as his dark jade eyes began to sparkle slightly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hours passed by at a snail's pace, until after staring out the window and sleeping the time away the train finally slowed to a slightly jarring stop.

"Bleeding hell!" Harry yelled, his voice slightly muffled by the floor. He then heaved himself onto his feet and an a hand through his hair.

Ron shook his head and laughed softly at his best friend. "Well, that was amusing." he said grinning as Harry glared over at him.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on, you two…" she said as she stood up and straightened her robes. "Maybe if you're lucky, Ginny will ride up to the castle with us."

Ron shot up from the seat, grabbed Harry by the wrist and pulled him out the door after Hermione. "'Mione, wait up." he muttered as he yanked n Harry's arm. "Can't you move any faster, Harry?"

"Let go, you mug." Harry grumbled as he tried to pull out of his best friend's grasp. "Ron, you are so whipped."

"I am not!" Ron replied snappishly as he glared back over his shoulder. "Take that back right now."

Harry shook his head stubbornly. "No way, it's the truth." he snapped back before finally succeeding in freeing his wrist from Ron's grip and walked past him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up already!" Ginny yelled as she shook Cassie's shoulder. "Cassandra! Wake the bloody hell up!"

Blaise laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry, Gin. You and Dray go on ahead, I'll get her up." he said smiling brightly.

"He's right. And I don't bite, Weasley." Draco said as he saw fear, annoyance and something else he couldn't quite identify flash across Ginny's face.

Ginny then nodded slightly and followed Draco towards the door of the compartment. "Just don't take too long, okay, Blaise?" she asked softly looking back at the handsome Slytherin.

"You got it, Gin." Blaise replied cheerfully winking at her before she and Draco walked out of the compartment. He then turned to Cassie and gently laid a hand on her shoulder before shaking her lightly.

Cassie groaned softly and swatted at the hand on her shoulder. "Piss off." she murmured sleepily as she tried to fall back asleep.

A soft chuckle rumbled in Blaise's chest as he watched Cassie. "Come on, love. We're at Hogwarts." he said softly as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.

"Blaise! What're you doing?" Cassie exclaimed, her voice barely above a whisper as her eyes flew open and she glanced around. "Where are Draco and Ginny?"

Blaise laughed again and shook his head. "They're getting off the train. Just like we're supposed to be doing because we've reached our glorious destination." he told her teasingly ignoring her first question.

Cassie sighed and raised her eyebrows slightly. "Together? Already?" she asked as she shoved Blaise away from her and stood up, straightened her blouse and smoothed her jeans.

A hurt look crossed Blaise's features as Cassie shoved him away. "Yeah, sort of." he replied as he then let his eyes wonder over the length of her body.

"Bleedin' 'ell, you're hot."

Cassie's eyebrows shot up as she heard Blaise. "Nose down, Blaise. Now is neither the time nor place for that." she told him with a slight smile, before shaking her head and laughing softly.

"Right, sorry. We should go, don't want to make them suspicious." Blaise responded some what embarrassedly as he ran a hand through his hair and walked toward the compartment door.

_Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. Things have been really hectic for me. I'm also sorry it's so short and I'll try my best to have a longer chapter up soon._


End file.
